Party Hats Aren't Just for Partying
by ShingekiNoKillme
Summary: Birthday fic for Reiner 08.01, Reiner and Bertholdt are super married. Smut, just pure smut. Happy birthday to a sad boy who deserves to be happy


Reiner wakes up slowly, still tired from work the day before and definitely not ready for the day of work ahead of him. He smiles as he looks towards Bertholdt's side of the bed. It's empty but his foot sticking up from the other side of the bed indicates his presence on the floor. Reiner decides not to wake him, groaning when he feels his joints crack as he stands. He mills around the room quietly, gathering his things for a shower before heading to the bathroom.

He stretches as he waits for the water to heat up, sighing in relief at the release of tension from his muscles. Reiner climbs in and jumps back as he realizes the water is _way_ too hot. He turns the temperature down quickly before frowning at the bright red patch forming on his skin. He washes and shaves quickly but spends an unknown amount of time daydreaming and rubbing his eyes. When he exits the shower, he smells bacon and…pancakes? French toast, maybe?

Reiner towels off and pulls his clothes on, grinning as he opens the door before heading to the kitchen to greet his husband. "Good morning, baby." He stops in his tracks when he realizes Bertholdt isn't actually home. He's left a plate of pancakes and bacon on the counter along with a note. _Have a good day at work, see you when you get home. I love you!_ Reiner smiles as he reads the note, pocketing it once he's done. He isn't really sure why he likes to hold on to the notes Bertholdt leaves him, it's just become a habit over time. He eats before checking his watch, rushing out the door once he realizes he's running a couple minutes late.

* * *

After forgetting his lunch and sorting a whole stack of paperwork incorrectly, Reiner decides call it a day. He rubs his temples as he opens the door to find a smiling Bertholdt waiting for him. "Welcome home." He's leaning in the kitchen doorway with an apron on. Just an apron. Reiner smiles as he eyes his husband, sliding his shoes off before taking a few steps closer to stand in front of him, laying his head on the taller man's chest.

"I had a shit day today." He traces his fingers over Bertholdt's sides as the other man hums. Reiner slides his arms around him and pulls him closer, hands resting on his lower back. Bertholdt runs a hand through his husband's hair as he holds him.

"How about I make it better?" Bertholdt grins down at Reiner. The blond knew there was something up when he had initially walked in to find Bertholdt only technically clothed. He nods in response before Bertholdt reaches back to take his hand, slowly trailing it down the cleft of his ass before allowing Reiner to take control of his own hand. Reiner's fingers ghost over the base of a plug nestled neatly between the Brunet's cheeks. _Oh_. "I've had it in all day…edging myself…waiting for you." Reiner takes a moment to peek under the apron to find Bert's cock flushed red, a black ring wrapped tightly around the base.

He stands fully, looking at his husband with wide eyes and clearing his throat before he speaks. "What's…what's the occasion?" The Blond's focus shifts to the setting behind the taller man. There's a cake on the table with candles placed neatly on top, accompanied by a pink party hat. Reiner hangs his head in slight embarrassment.

Bertholdt looks slightly amused. "Did you forget?" Reiner sighs as he kisses across his husband's shoulder.

"Yeah…" He laughs softly. _How can you be so damn busy that you forget your own birthday?_ "Sorry." Bertholdt smiles as he continues to run his hands through blond hair.

"No, s'okay. I know you're busy." He can feel Reiner painfully hard against his thigh and shifts his leg slightly to teasingly press at his husband's cock. Reiner's hands have trailed lower, down to the backs of Bertholdt's thighs, and the taller man knows that he's about to be lifted. He presses lightly at the other man's chest. "Cake first…"

Reiner groans before reluctantly obeying, pulling his hands away and stepping back. He follows Bert into the kitchen before sitting at the table across from him, erection uncomfortably pressed against the fabric of his pants. He looks at the hat before looking back up to Bertholdt, smiling as he puts it on. Bertholdt smiles back before reaching for the camera. "Can I take a picture? For the photo album?" Reiner groans before tiredly rubbing at his eyes.

"Yeah just…lemme fix my boner first. I've had my fair share of embarrassing pictures and I'll be damned if we add another one to that list." He tucks his cock beneath the waistband of his pants, making sure it's hidden away before looking back up to smile at Bertholdt. He takes the picture and sets the camera aside before cutting two slices of cake and plating them, placing one in front of his husband before taking his seat. Reiner thanks him before beginning to eat, finally relaxing as he enjoys the flavors dancing across his tongue. As far as he's concerned, Bertholdt is the best chef in the world.

He feels a foot touch his shin and looks up to raise an eyebrow at Bertholdt. The other man is smiling innocently as he trails his foot up to toe at his husband's cock. Reiner groans and leans back before standing, leaving the rest of his cake where it sits to stand in front of Bertholdt. He kisses the top of his husband's head before sliding a hand down to his side and pouting cutely. "Can we go to the bedroom now?" Bertholdt smiles before standing.

"Hmm…maybe. You'll have to convince me first." He flashes the blond a devilish grin before grabbing the plates and walking over to the sink to clean them. Reiner follows closely, wrapping his arms around Bertholdt's waist once he's at the sink. He kisses along the back of his husband's neck, hands mapping out every bit of skin they can reach. He nips at Bertholdt's shoulder as he grips his ass and squeezes before taking a moment to grind into him slowly. The taller man is trying his best to not make any noise, make himself seem as collected as possible and really get the blond riled up but damn, is Reiner making it hard.

He finishes washing the dishes and turns to face Reiner, smiling before leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss. Reiner is hungry for it, taking any contact he can get as he gropes and pulls and _oh yeah, that_. He grins against Bertholdt's lips as he gently places two fingertips on the base of the plug. He presses firmly yet slowly. Bertholdt throws his head back and clenches his teeth, willing himself to stay silent as he shakes. The other man presses twice more, each with an increasing intensity before beginning to suck at his husband's neck. He gets a better grip on the plug before twisting slowly and Bertholdt absolutely _loses_ it. "F-fuck…shit." He can feel Reiner's hands at the backs of his thighs again and before he knows it, he's being hoisted up and onto the counter.

His legs wrap around the Blond's waist as the other man slides a hand up his apron to tweak a nipple, the other hand working at the knots in the back. Reiner is successful with untying the knots even though it takes a little longer one handed and tosses the apron across the room once he's finished. He's needily grinding against his husband, relishing in the soft sighs he's been getting in response. Bertholdt works quickly at the buttons of Reiner's shirt, sliding his hands across his chest once it's exposed. Reiner tosses his shirt to join the apron before lifting Bertholdt from the counter to carry him to the bedroom. They kiss sloppily as he pushes the door open with his foot, tossing Bertholdt onto the bed once inside.

Reiner works quickly to remove his pants and underwear before crawling up the bed to hover over his husband with a grin. Bertholdt looks up at him before eyeing the hat still on his head. "You're not fucking me with that on." Reiner touches the hat that's been resting atop his head with a slight pout.

"But…its my birthday." Bertholdt gives his husband a long, hard stare before finally giving in.

"Alright, fine. I'm sure you're still going to fuck the daylights out of me whether you have the hat on or not." He grins before wrapping his arms around Reiner's neck and pulling him down into a kiss. Reiner kisses back hungrily before kissing down Bertholdt's chest. He pulls away with a grin before reaching over to dig through their nightstand. He pulls out the bottle of lube and a bullet vibe before shooting his husband a look.

"This okay?" Bertholdt nods quickly as Reiner sits back on the bed, positioning himself between the other man's legs. He secures the vibe to the underside of Bertholdt's cock, giving him a warning before setting it to the lowest pulse. The taller man whines, beads of pre-cum oozing from the tip of his cock to pool on his stomach. Reiner slides a hand along his husband's hip, teasing the area slightly before trailing it down to his thigh and then back to the plug. He pushes and pulls gently with the occasional twist as Bertholdt writhes and moans beneath him.

Reiner continues to fuck him slowly and gently with the plug before lowering his voice. "You want me to take this out?" Bertholdt whimpers and nods as he reaches a hand down to stroke at his cock. Reiner swats his hand away, shooting him a look before pressing harder. "How bad do you want it?"

"S-so much… _please."_ Reiner gives another twist. "Ahh! Fuck, Reiner. Please…please fuck me." His back arches off of the bed as Reiner increases the intensity of the vibe before slowly tugging at the plug. He takes his time, sucking a spot into the inside of Bertholdt's thigh as he removes it. His eyes widen slightly once it's out. Bertholdt went a little bigger than usual, using a plug that's a little thicker than Reiner's cock.

He looks up to meet Bertholdt's eyes, a grin spreading across the other man's face. "Impressed?" Reiner hums as he lubes up his fingers, teasing at his husband's already prepared hole.

"A bit…" Bertholdt whines as his fingers slide in easily, quickly finding his prostate. Reiner presses a few firm times before removing his fingers, cock twitching with each moan that Bertholdt gives. He lubes up his hand, lazily stroking his cock as he watches Bertholdt squirm. "You ready?"

"Oh god, _fuck_ …yes, _please_." Reiner turns down the intensity on the vibrator and Bertholdt sighs as he relaxes. He pulls Bert's legs over his shoulders, running his hands along the backs of his thighs as he allows him to get comfortable. He places himself at the Brunet's entrance, pressing in slowly as he leans forward to press Bertholdt's thighs to his body.

He gives shallow, barely there thrusts, grinning as he teases. The taller man whines as he reaches to grab at Reiner's arms, digging his nails in and hopefully coercing him further. It seems to work as Reiner sinks to the hilt in one swift motion. Bertholdt tips is head back as he cries out, trying to roll his hips down in response. Reiner pulls back slowly before sinking deep once more, watching as his cock disappears. He knows he won't last long with how worked up he had been beforehand. The blond quickens his pace, planting soft kisses on Bertholdt's legs as he moves. He starts to pound into him harder, groaning softly as the other man's moans grow louder. He knows the neighbors can probably hear but he could care less.

Bertholdt whines softly as he palms at his cock, meeting Reiner's gaze. "C-can I?" The blond nods quickly, already dangerously close. He pauses, taking the moment to collect and calm himself.

"Y-yeah, go ahead." Bertholdt sighs as he tugs the vibe and the cock ring off, whining as he palms at his cock. Reiner begins moving again, slower and sweeter this time, before knocking Bertholdt's hand away to replace it with his own. Bertholdt is cumming within less than a minute, back arching off of the bed with Reiner's name on his lips.

Reiner swears as he feels his husband clench around him, attempting to prolong his own orgasm. "B-Bertl, baby…c-can I finish inside?" Bertholdt groans softly before sleepily throwing an arm over his face.

" _Yes_ , fuck. Please do." Reiner grins as he continues his pace, keeping a good rhythm for a bit before his thrusts start to become sloppy.

"F-fuck, babe. I'm cumming." He buries himself deep and tenses, mouth hanging open as he fills the other man up, rocking his hips softly as he rides out his orgasm. Reiner catches his breath before slipping out and slowly lowering Bertholdt's legs. He takes off his hat and tosses it onto the night stand before collapsing next to his husband. He slides an arm around Bertholdt, gently massaging his hips (sure to be sore later) with the other.

Bertholdt hums softly as he curls closer. "Mhh…Happy Birthday. I love you." Reiner smiles as he begins to drift off to sleep, exhausted not only from work but also from his intense orgasm minutes before.

"Thank you, Bertl. I love you too."


End file.
